When appropriate, the Contractor attends local, national, and international meetings on behalf of NICEATM to present findings based on the work conducted as part of the base contract and/or to contribute to discussion as subject matter experts. The Contractor reports back to the COR and ICCVAM the deliberations of the meetings they attended. Contract staff play an active role in all meetings convened by NICEATM including workshops and expert panel meetings.